Intertwined
by EclipseofThree
Summary: Destiny or coincidence? Intertwined or side by side?You choose.RR Onegai ! Chappie five up!.
1. The Dream

YU-GI-OH INTERTWINED 

BY Wizardmajic

DISCLAIMER- if I owned Yu-gi-oh I wouldn't be in America writing this fic now would I and if I want to get sued I'll sue myself thank you. However I would like to sell you my sanity which I do own! (If I have any)

AN_ Hi yaz umm I don't know what to say exactly but. I hope you enjoy my writing in the least bit because I SAID SO, SOO THAT'S WHY hee tee actually no but I do hope you like da fic.. Its my first so please go easy No flamesat allI used MOST of the original Japanese names(not all but most!) For those of you who don't know the names heres a key to help Ya!(cause I'm nicesort of)

Jonouchi/Jou/Jono(or whatever weird nick names I have given him, fo the list iz far too long)= Joey

Anzu=Tea(I am way too lazy to put in the acennt mark)Yes I know accent iz spelled wrong

Honda=Tresten

Yugi=..ummmYugi last time I checked(hopefully)

I'll get back to you on the rest of the names and add them as needed. All that's important right now is to get on with the story.(Right)

PREFACE 

When adventure calls will you answer?

When Fate beckons you will you go? 

When darkness falls will you surrender to it?

When Fate is you're master will you bow to it?

When you fall in love will you give in to it?

When you have nothing left to live for will you strive to live?

When I am gone will our love still echo throughout time?

When darkness falls will you still love me?

Go now and relive our story for it may echo throughout time, so you may remember that such a time existed when the world was pulled from darkness and has defied its fate.

CHAPTER 1- THE DREAM 

Yugi walked along an ancient looking walkway. He seemed to be in some kind of ruin from long ago. It was strange he couldn't place where he was. Searching for an answer he continued along the road. Finally after what seemed like hours of walking he reached the point where the ruins opened up to vast beautiful grassland. There stood a woman with long elegant brown colored hair, her face was covered in shadow so that you could not see it and upon her elegant body she wore something that resemble an Egyptian priestesses garment. Yugi ask the woman where he was but she gave no answer. He asked her a second time, the woman this time just turned away and began to walk. Yugi determined for answers chased after her. Their chase lead to the ocean where the woman had disappeared in to the thick mist. 

When the fog cleared it had revealed a girl, different from the previous one. She had long blue, black and silver hair and was somewhat tall and her face was gentle. For a moment she just stood there with a sight smile upon her face, as the soft sea tides brushed up against her legs. Ultimately She began to speak. " In know what you have come to me looking for, all the answers you're searching for lie with in the forest west of here." The lady's voice was soft, yet familiar, caring yet cold. "Who could she be "Yugi wondered to himself." This place is so fully of mysteries maybe I can find out who all these people are?" 

Continuing on his quest for a reply to his questions, he ventured into the forest where he had been directed to go. There he found a rather large temple. It was vast in size and seemed as if it was made of some sort of black stone. Curious about the content of the structure he went inside. The temples main chamber was made out of pure onyx, its ceiling seemed to go up for miles and at the end of the chamber sat a door with two onyx gargoyles standing next to it. In front of the door stood girl with long Raven black hair with crimson red streaks in it, her green eyes gaze forward as she began to speak.

" So you finally arrive,'' the girl smirked. 

" What am I doing here, Where am I and who are you," Yugi asked confused and nervous.

" For starters I am no one of your concern and you are simply nowhere,"

" Nowhere how can that be possible?''

"It just simply is Yugi it just simply is," the girl smirked.

" So why am I here?"

" Why don't you find out yourself," the girl disappeared the entriquelty decorated door swung open.

" Yugi," a voice called from inside the doorway. For some reason the voice sounded familiar. Yugi froze as he just stared at the door with mixed feelings. In that same moment he flashed back to all the times he shared with Yami. It was then at that time Yugi could feel his bond with Yami becoming stronger and strongerWith no doubt in his mind Yugi knew what lied on the other side of the door.

" It couldn't" be it couldn't," he trailed off.

Yugi ran through the door way into a room shrouded in darkness. There stood a familiar figure. It was Yami Yugi couldn't believe it. After so long finally him and one of his dearest friendsone of strongest allies were once again reunited. Tears began to rundown his facenot from sorrow but from joy. In shear happiness he ran closer to his old allies. Could this actually be real or just a dream? 

" It's It's really you I thought I'd never see you again," Yugi shocked beyond belief.

" Yes Yugi it's me. I'm back," Yami smiled.

" ButI thoughtmy job is finished"

" It would seem not, Yugi, For a darker and more sinister enemy now stirs," Yami said gravely.

"It can't be"

"Indeed, now Yugi I want you to listen to me very carefully. There are three _Special millennium pieces _I want you to find. The Tiara, the Pendant, and the gauntlet, all are needed to defeat this enemy. Once you find these millennium pieces I'll tell you more,"

Yugi closed his eyes and took in Yami's words. The only problem with his current predicament was that he didn't have the Millennium Puzzle, which in turn meant he no longer would have Yami to guide him. All of this was so confusing to him. Alas, excepting his duty as the chosen one Yugi opened his eyes and began to speak.

"I'll help you Yami but there's a few things I'm concerning me,"

"Like what?"

"Well first I was thinking about who those girls outside are but more importantly what am I to do without my Puzzle."

"No need to worry Yugi," The Pharaoh smiled "you're puzzle is finding its way to you as we speak and about those girls they are my aids,"

"I see, but I think the girl in the other room was trying to confuse me."

"Only Nakako" Yami murmured to himself. 

"Come again," Yugi asked.

" Nothing YugiAnd remember it is vital to find those three pieces"

Just then the ground Yugi stood on shattered like glass, sending him falling into endless abyss. Slowly he regained consciousness.

"Was it a dream or vision," He murmured softly to himself still half-asleep" It definitely has to be a vision,"

"It definitely was a what? Mr. Moto?" he heard a young woman's voice.

Yugi awoke to find himself in his 7th period class and his evil teacher Ms. Tanaka looming over him. Ms. Tanaka was short and young but despite her appearance she was the most malicious thing that ever lived. You could ask any student at Domino High and all of them would say that she was the worst teacher of them all. This was because of her temper which today Yugi was its victim. 

" Is my class boring?" The Demon teacher raised her voice (which to any _normal_ human was a full-fledged scream.)

"Umm No ma'am,"

''Oh really so I guess if you're done I can get back to teaching,"

"Yes," Yugi said shortly.

Ms. Tanaka turned around and began to walk away as Yugi sat back in his chair embarrassed. When the demon teacher sat back at her desk and looked strait at Yugi.

" Don't think you're getting off easy Mr. Moto you're wrong cause I'm giving you a Weeks worth of detonations starting tomorrow and even more so you will help out the new student joining us tomorrow."

Yugi sank back further in his chair. How could he have fallen asleep in class! Especially in Ms. Tananka's class! Well the only somewhat good thing about this he would be able to make friends with this "New Kid" and the fact that yet again he had purpose, which currently he lacked in. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day. He was free at last. Yugi gathered her stuff and headed out. As Yugi walked out in front of the school Jonouchi greeted him. 

"Outta all the people you'd expect to get in trouble" Jonouchi smirked

Yugi just looked away and blushed in embarrassment. It wasn't his fault for falling asleep in class (well it partially was) and besides Ms. Tanaka would punish anyone who breathed wrong in class. He looked up at Friend Jonouchi, who smiled at him widely "Ya know I'm just jokin' with you Yug," Yugi gave him a weak smile as they began their long trudge home.

The streets were covered with the color of the sunset while the two friends walked together conversing. As much as he tried to forget Yugi couldn't keep his mind off of what he had to do. He looked back over the events of the day in his mind. Although Yugi was pretty sure that what took place while he was sleeping was actually a vision, he couldn't help but have a little doubt it all being a dream. Maybe it was because He longed for an adventure to stop this never-ending cycle of meaningless day-to- day life. Ever since the end of his last ordeal, everything felt like a dream, but when he thought about it was like he had no purposeLife seemed so dull for him. It just may be that which triggered the dreambut deep inside Yugi new that, it could not have been a dream. Soon the Sun set and light started to turn to dark when Yugi and Jonouchi arrived at the park.

" Yugi I don't mean to be rude or anything bud but I can't help but feel like somtin's bother'n you," Jonouchi faced Yugi.

"Umm...Nothings wrong," Yugi mouthed softly.

"Oh come on Yug don't lie to me I know something's up. We've told eachother everything I promise I won't laugh or anything"

" It's complicated,"

"Yugi you _KNOW _I_ CAN_ stay here all night," Jonouchi cocked his eyebrow.

" If you want to hear it that badly I guess I can tell you. You see today while I was sleeping I had a dream no actually it was more like a visionYami came back and he told me that our job wasn't finished yet and that I had to find these three special millennium pieces,"

"VisionNew Millennium pieces. Hmm...Well old buddy if you need me, You know I'll be there for you," 

"Thanks Jonouchi!"

"No prob,"

Little did the two boys know that they were being watched _very_ closely. At the far end of the park stood a tall dark figure. He looked closely at them thinking to himself" So he 's the one"

Yugi and Jonouchi resumed their trip home when the dark, ominous looking man stopped them. "So you're Yugi MotoI can't believe someone like you is the world champion. You better put up a good fight in the next tournament," Yugi stepped back. His senses started to sharpen. Something was wrong with this man; he had this dark, bloodthirsty, aura that surrounded him. Whatever or whoever this man was he definitely wasn't human.

" Who are you?" Yugi stammered.

" You'll find out soon enough" the man cackled.

The dark, ominous figure disappeared into the dark night without saying a word. Yugi and Jonouchi stood perplexed by the ominous man. For brief second he felt as if in some odd cosmic way he knew whom the man was. But as quickly as the feeling came it quickly left him.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Finally, Yugi reached home and the two friends said their good-byes. After a long day Yugi trudged up to his room and flopped on his bed. After reminiscing for a while Yugi looked up from the pillow he had his face buried in, to find a package on the end of his bed." What could this be," He thought to himself. Without hesitation Yugi opened it up. Yugi stared down at what the box contained, shocked beyond belief." I'm right, It wasn't just a dream," He was rightYami was rightthe puzzle would find its way to him. And it was true his job wasn't finished. 

AN- ummm. Um. enough said. 


	2. New Faces Old Destiny

AN- OMG thank you Nyny-yan, Pippy and all that reviewed! I love you all so much XD! Well you said you liked what you read now here's the second chapter! RR Pleaz! By the way Mei-chan I have taken your advice! I also want to take the time to acknowledge Silent Chaos89 as my officaial co-author! I would also like to give her credit for all that she has done to make it possible for me to write this. Now LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Two- New faces old Destiny

The sun crept its way in through the wide windows of Yugi's classroom. It was the kind of light that if you laid in it long enough it could put you into a lazy kind of sleep. Although it was quite tempting Yugi had absolutely no time for such things as napping or being lazy, the tasks that laid in the day ahead weren't going to do themselves after all.

In the mean time as he waited for class to begin he took the time to talk to his friend who sat slouched over the desk ahead of him. Yugi gazed down at the golden artifact in his hands wondering what he was going until do about finding these other Millennium pieces. Every time he looked down at the golden puzzle a feeling of nervous-ness filled him. All of this was confusing, he knew he had to find them but how was he going to find them, and where? 

Yugi looked out the window a look of mixed emotions appeared on his face, what was he to do where was he to start. His mixed emotions turned to a feeling of confidence as he thought to himself. " What ever may happen I know I have people to count on nothing, can get in my way as long as I have people who care about me." He had engrossed himself so deeply in his thoughts he jumped when his friend began to speak. 

" So you got your puzzle back," Jonouchi looked closely at the puzzle that adorned his friend's neck.

" I guess I was right, it wasn't just my imagination," Yugi smiled.

" Well I guess we have a new adventure all planned out for us don't we Yugi?"

"Yeah I suppose we do, wellI have a lot to do today," Yugi tried to change the subject. Trying to avoid thinking to hard about his new destiny.

" You all right," His friend gave him a look of worry. 

" Yes I'm fine Jou,"

For a moment the two friends stayed silent until a new individual appeared at the table, he looked up. It was Kasumi Kikamura the class president. She had had long hair chocolate brown hair tired back in a ponytail and azure blue eyes that seemed to match her cool personality. She gave them both a small smile. Something was up Kasumi never talked to them, well no at least since she came to Domino high. 

" So have you heard anything about they new girl yet Moto, Katsuya?" Her smile turned into a smirk as she spoke." I learned from Miss Tanaka that you were to be student guide for her."

" _Her_?" Jonouchi muttered under his breath.

" No we haven't Kikamura-san, do you know anything about it?" Yugi smiled at the young woman.

" If you're wondering, Yes she's a Chinese girl, and rather a quiet young lady, "

" Are you trying to hold stuff over our heads," Jonouchi jumped from his desk.

" Yes, yes I am," She said with hidden sarcasm. 

" Evil bitch mocking my friend," Jonouchi went on ranting, not noting Kasumi's sarcasm. The girl placed her hand over her face in disgust " You know Katsuya sometimes you make me wonder why you're even in high schoolwell any way best of luck to you Mr. Moto.

As Yugi watched Kasumi leave their presence he felt more than just Kasumi leave. It was like someone else was with her, like she wasn't alone; not to mention her aura was totally different than before. Yugi sat there in his desk puzzled by the strange feeling he got from her; maybe she carried one of these new pieces? But wouldn't he have seen it if she had one? Yugi felt that Kasumi was hiding something. Millennium piece or not something was up with her. Yugi's soul sunk as he herd the bell; whatever the case may be he now had to switch his focus to his schoolwork.

Ms. Tanaka took her place at her desk as she always did at the beginning of the day. " Now class," Ms. Tananka's voice boomed though out the classroom, " Today we have a new student joining our class, I want nothing less from you all then to give her respect. Of course for you monkeys it seems impossible but I know that with proper training you can do it," Yugi sat at his desk nervous. He had never helped a new student out before. This would probably be a good chance to begin a new friendship. Although he still felt a slightly shaky about the day ahead, he forced a smile upon face. " Now class may I introduce you to Kaminare, Huriko." Just as Ms. Tanaka Finished speaking the student walked. In Yugi's smile turn into a shocked look as she took her place in front of the class. Huriko had long sky blue hair and her eyes were an ice blue that seemed to go with it. She was average height and obviously Yugi's age.

As she walked down the aisle to her new desk a feeling struck Yugi. Something was different about her. It was as if they shared something in common.

Huriko situated herself at her new desk between Yugi and Anzu. From the corner of her ear she could hear Ms. Tanaka speak. " Huriko to help you get familiar with the school I have assigned the gentleman next to you to be your guide. It was apparent in Huriko actions and appearance that she was none to happy about being in school at the moment. The young girl looked over at Yugi with a cold look in her eye, he gave her a warm smile back. Huriko pulled her vision away from his with a glacial look upon her face. It was apparent that something plagued her. Not because of what just happened but because he could see it in her eyes.

It was strange, as Yugi looked at her e became worried. Not like she was a threat but it was more like he was worried about Huriko's feelings and what could have made her act like this. Maybe he could try to make her feel better. 

The rest of the morning went by as usual and before anyone knew it lunch had dawned upon the students of Domino High. Like always the gang congregated near the window. Everyone was eager to talk with Huriko and meet her but before they knew it was evident that she had gone someplace else.

" So whats this new girl like Yugi," Jonouchi looked over to his friend.

" She hasn't said anything," Yugi started to get concerned.

" Well I can kind of understand she dose come from another country." Honda stated.

" Whats with you all? She's just a new a new girl and besides don't you think she's a little weird," Anzu said uneasily. 

Just then, it dawned on them that Huriko, who was standing in the doorway, heard every single word come out of their mouths. A few minutes past by, all of them just staring at eachother till Huriko opened her eyes glared at them a stormed off. 

Fe4eling rather hurt Huriko ran into a near bye empty hallway. She stood there trembling. How could they even pass judgement on her? In a way this feeling of anger, frustration and pain was nothing new to her but as hard as she tried to hide, and bury it she couldn't help but feel downhearted.

Aww did that mean nasty Anzu hurt your feelings," a spirit appeared next to her. She was about two inches taller than Huriko and as far as the eye could see the entity looked exactly like Huriko with the exception of her slim eyes and her silver streaked hair. " What do you want?" Huriko snarled.

" All I want is my darling little Huriko to be happy that's all, " The spirit gave her a teasing smile.

"And"

" Well you could find the other members of the Trinity"

"That's doesn't matter to me now." Huriko gave her a death sneer. Then turned her head to the side looking away from the illusive being. 

" Suite yourself" the soul faded away.

Huriko took off the bandanna she wore around her head, revealing a golden tiara. " I know I have a destiny but little do I care" She clenched the cloth in her hands. Frustration filled her, she had nothing to hold on to in this world, so why should she protect it? Not one of the people on this planet had given her any reason to live nor had tried to save her. The feeling of frustration soon fled Huriko leaving her empty. Letting out a deep sigh she tied her bandanna tightly around her head and started back to the classroom. As she approached the door she let all of what just happened behind a flushed all feelings from her heart. All that mattered to her was surviving the rest of the day.

"Hello Huriko," Yugi greeted her as she sat down at her desk.

" Hi," Huriko said dead pan.

Finally For the first time Huriko had spoken to him. Yugi sighed in relief, for a second he thought she hated him. He couldn't wait till after school, all he had to do was finish the day and he was free to do what he pleased (with a few exceptions of course) 

The rest of the day went by like clockwork and soon school was done for another day. Even detention was bearable .It had seemed his friend Jonouchi had gotten a few detentions himself. When the two friends had finished their duty to king and country they left school, and in to the sunset they began their long walk home. Before they had totally vacated the premises both of them spotted Huriko sitting by the entrance the soft sunset illuminated her pale face. The wind blew here hair softly but yet hard enough to make it swing in front of her face the leaves falling of the tree beside her. Yugi ran up to her, Jonouchi following. He greeted with a smile upon his face he appeared to be in a cheery mood. Huriko glance down at him, her face blank with no expression. That face seemed to suite her despite the fact that Yugi felt uncomfortable with people who showed little expression.

"Umm Huriko maybe you would like to hang out with me and my friends sometimeyou know to get to know eachother," Yugi stuttered. Closing his eyes tight he waited for a reply. 

There was no answer, just silence. Yugi pried his eyes open to see Huriko walking away, only looking back to give him an icy stare. The wind blew through Yugi's hair the sound of it putting an emphasis on the silence that filled the air. In a way he felt so hurt but yet he felt so encouraged something was bothering her and he knew it was up to him to fix it.

" What an asshole," Jonouchi sneered" She didn't even have the kindness to tell us no!"

" It's okay Jou," Yugi lifted up his head" She just needs friends that all."

" I suppose we have to be her friends then right?"

" Yes,"

" Well then it settled, well try our hardest to be her friends," Jou smiled wickedly like he always did when he had a plan or something else in mind."

" Shall we go then?" Yugi looked forward at the street ahead.

His friend nodded in agreement. The streets we covered in leaves. It was fall and all the trees in the city were turning either red, orange yellow or brown. The air was slightly chilly as the boy's walked home and it wasn't too long before the sunset. Unlike the day before they had no trouble on their way home. At last Jonouchi and Yugi had made their way to the front steps of the game shop.

" Well Yugi I guess this is where I say good bye," Jonouchi waved to his friend as he disappeared into the dark night."

After he had seen his friend off, Yugi let out a brief sigh of relief the day was over and for the next two weeks was fall break. He was free and nothing to worry to about. Yugi exhaustingly walked up to his room and shut door. Fumbling in the dark he made his way to his desk. As he turned the light on he notice yet another package lying on his bed. It was a silver brief case that was fairly large. Yugi's mind spun with possibilities. He grew more and more curious about the package's contents as he looked forward at it. Awakening out of shock the youth began to move toward his bed and opened the mysterious case. Yugi froze in place as he 

In the vessel was an envelope, a small booklet and what seemed like an amped duel disc! With slight hesitation Yugi took the envelope in hand and opened it. 

Dearest Yugi, 

It's soo nice to see you again. A late congrats on last years Battle City tournament! Yet again it is that time of year to test what the greatest duelists are made of. And No tournament would be the same without you our world Champion! O if it would be kind of you to join us Yugi boy for the second annual Duelist Kingdom tournament! By the way Little Yugi as an added incentive to come I might have just what you're looking for

" This couldn't be"Yugi faltered" Thought he was " Stopping in mid thought a sudden chill ran down his spin. Could this possibly be the new enemy?

He flipped through the rulebook next. From what he saw this tournament would be a lot different from last, it also seemed that it really be in his best interest to attend although her felt rather suspicious about the whole thing. After finished scanning the small packet an unexpected presence appeared next to him.

Yugi looked over to find Yami sitting right beside him smiling widely. 

" Have any ideas on who's behind this whole tournament," The entity's deep voice echoed throughout Yugi's room. Yugi pondered for a moment, but while he pondered, he began to feel a sense of joy. Maybe it was because he was happy to see his other self or maybe more? Finally with no ultimate conclusion he told his friend his answer" I have no idea, Yami, but can I ask you a question?"

" Yes, Yugi you may ask me anything,"

" Why didn't you give me any help on finding these new millennium pieces, Your usually the one who gets all eager to help." Yugi gave his spiritual companion a concerned yet clueless look. Yami looked up a the ceiling and let out a sigh." It's because I need you to learn to do these things alone, _totally alone_. Unlike the last time I will not always be there to help you, even I had trouble fighting this enemy the first time, do you understand Yugi?" 

Yugi's thoughts began to clear, he was able to see what he had to do, all was clear he new he had a mission, Yugi knew he had a purpose. All in a split second Yugi began to cry, he finally knew how important he really was. No longer was he going to live a normal life like all the other kids going to school, going home to do homework and then going to sleep, only to repeat the process again. Completing his destiny would be hard, but he would have his friends and more new allies this time. "Yugi are you okay" He herd Yami call out to him from within his deep thoughts. Yugi dried his tears and smiled, letting his friend know he was all right. " I'm fine it's just I haven't seen you in so long and it's been a while since I've actually felt like I had a purpose that's all,"

" I see," Yami sighed in relief. 

" Is the enemy that strong," Yugi went back to their original subject." Is it that strong that even you had trouble with it?"

" Yes Yugi and as I said that's why you must learn to do all these things on your own, because If I help you all the time what would happen if I was separated from you or worse what if the puzzle was taken away," Yami's voice grew grave. Yugi's gaze switched from the ceiling to the floor. His face grew pale, he couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if he lost his puzzle and Yami. That didn't matter he knew in his heart he would never let anything happen to his millennium piece, Yugi shook his head fiercely to get the thought way from him. Besides he would always have his friends to rely on no matter what. He took a breath and brought himself to speak " I understand now, you're trying to get me ready to anything. I guess that's the way things are when destined to save the world."

" I'm glad were at an understanding," The spirit smiled at his friend, his friend smiling back. Yugi rose from his place at his bed and walked over to the window. He looked out the window with a lost out there expression. It was funny how the stars comforted Yugi, it was most likely because they gave him hope and reminded him never give up. Something he needed. " I guess I'm going to have to go now," Yugi whispered softly to himself. He took out his deck from his pocket it was time to complete his destiny it was time to duel

An- Sorry it so long to post I didn't mean for it to be a month UU. Ah well! Things are getting interesting NE? It's only going to get better from here so pleas stick w/ me ^^ Um Silent Chaos (my co author) is going to post an little an thingy thats supposed to be entertaining. I don't know if it is but we'll see ^^ R+R KK! 


	3. The Truth of Your Soul

AN- Ack gomen, for all the typos in my last chapter UU. I see you liked my co authors humor. (If ya read the other reviews you know I reviewed my own story) I'm glad what you like what we've written so far ^^!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is important to know that I switch Povs often. This is because I want to make something more personal. I sincerely hope this dose not turn you off from reading my fic I assure you that even though I don't tell you who is talking is it is easy to tell by the description.

- By the way Dark Elf I don't really think its necessary to have the "entertainment chapter" but I wanted my co author to feel more involved that's all.

~~~~~= A lapse in time okie?

~~~~*~~~~= a change in place

Chapter Three- The truth of you're soul

I could hear the rain outside as I walked into my room. Dropping my things I walked over to my bed and flopped down. I never realized but it was so quiet and alone in my room I guess I was so used to it I never noticed. I sighed and brushed my blonde hair out of my face. Today had been so long, I mean with the new Kaminare girl coming to school and all. It brought to mind the thing that's had been bothering me lately. It was plain to see that even though Yugi was my best friend and even though he did tell me what had been going down lately I felt like he didn't tell me everything there was to tell me, like we were growing apart from eachother. Just thinking about grown apart from my friends made me shudder I don't know what I'd do if I was alone again. From the time I was six to about the time I met Honda in middle school I was alone with nothing to do but wander the streets and pick fights. To tell the truth I although I never let onto it I hated that feeling of being alone and now that I have friends I don't ever want to go back to the way I was. After recalling a little bit I turned over. Using my arms as a pillow I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep.

~~~~~

As I began to wake I felt frozen drops of water fall on me. The air around me was cold too. I stopped in mid thought; I didn't remember falling asleep anywhere like this. Was I dreaming? I opened my eyes to find I was in an alley. I shielded my eyes when I found out that the cold water that was falling on me was actually rain. 

This sucked I didn't know where I was and much less it was raining outside. " Well this is just great," I said softly to myself. 

As it turned out I found myself in an alley although I still don't know quite how I got there. Not like it was the first time something totally freaky had happened to me and it wasn't unnatural for me to have bad luck either. I got up onto my feet and walked out into the streets. I looked around it was a complete ghost town nobody seemed to be around it was like I was the only person in this place. 

Not like it mattered but I kinda felt creeped out and alone being here. It was nothing new to me but I still hate feeling that way'n all. Suddenly out of no where I start to hear this loud whimpering and crying. Without even thinking I dart in the direction in which it was coming from. While I ran I noticed that I was near the park I also sensed like I had seen all of this before like it was deja vous. 

When I had finally reached the park the slight rain around me turned into a sudden down pour. Things just couldn't get worse could they?

~~~~*~~~~

Yugi flipped through his new rulebook for the tournament. No matter how serious his situation was right now he couldn't help but feel excited about going to the tournament. This would be a good chance meet some new friends and to re sharpen his dueling skills. Then he remembered Huriko. " Maybe she's going to the tournament too," he murmured to himself," it would give us the perfect chance to fix things up." He flipped to the next page 

Some bold print caught his eye:

Important Things for All Duelists to Remember: 

Before the actual tournament there will be a brief pulimonary tournament held on the Island itself. This will be done in Double Duel style. Each duelist will be paired off by room Numbers. Whomever a duelist shares a room with will be his or her partner. You're room number is posted in the back of this rulebook. 

Yugi looked down at the page with up most interest. It looked as if this tournament would be a lot more difficult than the previous tournament. Hopefully if Yugi had any luck he would be paired of with Jou but with the amount of duelists going it seemed unlikely. Yet again he had the most bizarre things happen to him so it wasn't like it was out of the question. The thought of making new friends entered the young duelist's mind again. " Maybe" he thought to himself.

~~~~*~~~~

At the same time I began to walk inside the park I slipped and fell on my face. I began to ponder if the world hated me which I don't believe was. Letting out a big sigh I got up onto my feet yet again and carefully walked into the park being sure not to trip.

" Seemed to come from around here," I spoke softly to myself as I looked around or the person who had been making the loud screams. From afar, despite the heavy curtain the rain had produced, I could see two figures. One was a blonde-headed boy and the other was a raven-haired girl from what I could see. Why a boy that age and his girlfriend were out here in this kind of weather was beyond me but then again I was much better standing out here myself.

All this seemed freakishly familiar, especially that girls scream. I found as I walked deeper into the park, I became more and more nervous. Whatever was going on I didn't like it. When I had reached the center of the park everything became clear to me. The boy in front of me was no ordinary boy it was I and as for the girl I remember being her friend at one time or another. For whatever reason I couldn't remember her name but I knew that I had known her. I froze in horror at what I saw. The nervousness I was feeling turned into a sick, sinking feeling. This was exactly like I was reliving one of my memories and not one of my favorite ones either.

I was frozen, unable to move while everything started to come into play. Standing still I watched the young me walked over to the girl I knew was his good friend and told her that everything was going to okay. You see When I was younger I had this friend she kept me company when I was all-alone. It had been so long since I've seen her` I've forgotten her face. Her stay in domino was only temporary so she said she had to move and ever since then I have never seen her again well at least I haven't seen her around yet.

I could hear in my ears the sound of my old friend's cries." I'm sorry but I can't stay," she turned from my younger self's grasp and looked from over her small shoulder" Promise we'll always be together okay?"

"Yes I promise," "I" said in a very low almost whisper like voice.

" Then I promise too," she talked in a cute reassuring matter. As she began to walk away the young me started to cry. At the same time the image in my mind became gray and I became suddenly cold. I felt my throat muscles tighten and before I knew it I was in a battling against my flowing tears. Not like I was really crying or anything. It's my subconscious self I swear. The next thing I heard was the sound of footsteps echoing and then the sound of evil laughing.

" Aww isn't it so sad too painful for the little weeping, weakling to handle?" I turned around to face an extremely tall man with brown hair and dark green almost black eyes, his voice carried a British accent.

" What do YOU mean weakling and for you're information I wasn't crying I'll have you know!" I whipped my face and turned around to face the asshole making fun of me. 

" Wow such spunk I like that, in some one," the guy said in a teasing manner that screamed I'm trying to piss you off. 

" Who are you ya creepy asshole?" 

" Who am I, You have more to worry about than who I am," He tossed his brown hair over his shoulder as if he was some Great King. 

" Don't play games with me! Now tell me!" My voice grew loud.

" Hmm going back to the reason I'm here. I'd watch your step because pretty soon things for you and your pathetic little friends are going to start to get messy." 

I stopped in mid thought. What did he mean messy? Was something going to happen between Yugi and me? That feeling of sickness filled me up again and I knew who ever this jerk was he wasn't anyone who wanted to help me. I crossed my arms and cocked my eye brow" And why should I believe you?"

"Fine don't believe me, I honestly don't care but when you're left I the dark don't say you didn't see it coming."

" Be that way ya' snotty ass, I don't wanna hear about you and your stupid warn'ns anyway!"

He laughed maniacally, giving me an awful smirk at the same time. The place turned dark and all I could see was total abyss and his figure. I don't know what was with this guy but whatever it was I didn't like it. Then, It dawned on me that this dude was almost like he guy Yugi and I saw at the park when we walked home yesterday. After awhile the laughing stopped, leaving my ears to stop " bleeding." 

" But don't forget this," He walked up to me and put his hand to my face. I froze wanting to pull away but I was too freaked out by this obvious weirdo. I stopped my breathing and I felt my heart stop as he leaned closer to me. The only thing I could feel was his hot breath against my cold skin. It felt horrible to be near him; almost as if I was being drowned in those awful feelings that I got from him, or suffering something much worse, but it was clear he wanted to be near me. Finally I unfroze and I pulled myself from him, falling onto the ground. " I will be waiting to see you again, love, its such a shame we can't spend more time together" he let out one last laugh and walked onto the darkness.

~~~~*~~~~

" Maybethe person who wrote the letter was right maybe I will find the keepers of the items," Yugi smiled to himself. The thought of finding new friends reminded Yugi of how he should call Jou and ask him if he received an invitation, if not they would probably have to find a way to sneak him in as usual. He snickered to himself at what crazy thing Jou would do if he weren't invited. Then with out hesitation he dialed his friends phone number.

~~~~*~~~~

I woke up at the sound of my phone ringing. I was really thankful someone was calling cause if I had to stay in that dream for any longer I would have probably cracked and that wouldn't be fun. I quickly grabbed my phone and put it to my ear. 

" Hello?" I heard a familiar voice at the other end of the line. 

" Yugi is dat you," I said in a tired way. 

" Yeah Jou it's me, did I wake you up because if I did I can talk to you tomorrow."

" No it's all right I was having a freaky dream anyway."

" Really well then that makes two of us," I could hear him giggle on the other end of the line.

" Yeah, there was I flashed back to the memory and how painful it was then to the guy who was all up on me." Uh never mind." I let out a nervous laugh and tried to change the subject by asking Yugi why he had called. 

" Oh about why I called," His tone got serious and it got me thinking something terrible had gone wrong," When I came home this evening I found a strange package on my bed. As it turned out it was an invitation to the second annual Duelist Kingdom tournament I was wondering if you got one too."

"Uhh," I said as I looked around my room" was it in a sliver package thingy cause if so yeah I got one." 

" Yes that's it," his voice lifted up from his serious tone and I could tell he was soo happy to hear what I just said. Do you have it with you?"

" Hold on a minute," I leaned over my bed and reached under to pull the heavy package out "yeah now I do." I sat upright again with the invitation in my arms.

" Okay take out the rule book and flip to the last page." I didn't see what was so big about the rulebook but I did it anyway. 

" Alright I'm there,"

"What's the number printed on the page?" he asked me with such excitement it kinda scared me being as it's just a number.

" It's 144." I spoke flatly.

" Aww man," I hear his voice drop like an anvil.

"What is that bad."

" Kinda you see before we really get into the tournament we have to fight in pre tournament to get in. So to do this they paired off duelists by the room numbers of the dorms they're given. "

" I take it these numbers are put in the back of the book and you're number is not the same as mine." I finished for my friend.

" Yeah," he with even more depression in his voice." Well look on the bright side at least we'll get to work together when we actually get in to the tournament. "  
I smiled even though I know Yugi couldn't see me, it was so funny how he could cheer me up. We talked until we had to and then decided to meet tomorrow to make plans for the tour. Looking to the ceiling I let out a big sigh. I wondered what my dream was about was something really going to happening between everyone and me? No matter how hard I tried I could shake that sick feeling I got from that guy even though my dream had ended. I walked to slowly to the window; the rain had stopped now. Somehow the rain always made me a little on the uneasy side but I guess we all do. As I looked to the street below I caught site of what I thought was impossible. Naturally I thought I was seeing things but it was true the man from my dream stood right there staring at me.

An - I can't believe it I finished my third chapter I'm so sorry it took so long to write. Cho-chan is right third chappie's is so hard to write. By the way I would like to thank her for all that she has done for me ^^(minus the reviews she gave me ranting about how often I post) but that's okay I love her anyway! Yet again sorry for the lateness of my post I will get started on chappie four immediately! Ja! R@R dozo!

*Dozo- Japanese term for please


	4. Your Destiny and Mine

AN- Yaye I made it to chapter four wee! Again sorry for the lateness of my post of chapter three I had a hard time writing. I learned a lot of things from that chapter like never post on the weekdays again hehheh thanks for all the reviews again. I have a lot of anticipations for the story and a lot of ideas too ^^ hope all of you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 4-

Your destiny and Mine

The moonlight illuminated his lithe figure as he worked vigorously. His sapphire eyes stared forward trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Giving up, he leaned back in his plush leather chair as a relief filled smile graced his face. In a little less than a week, he would be able to finally put to rest what plagued him so. He would at last defeat Yugi. The cold-hearted teen closed those intelligent eyes and took in the silence around him, the undisturbed peace of the room. At the sound of a door knock, he opened his eyes and rose. "What is it?" deadpan voice rang out in the silence.

" You know who it is," a light airy voice came from behind the thick door.

" Well then come in." he answered smirk on his cold visage. The large wooden door creaked open as a rather tall woman came sauntering in. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown and her eyes were an sparkling azure blue. She wore a tight black bodice and a blue pleaded skirt along with a deep indigo trench coat and matching boots. Her azure eyes held a calm appeal as she sent a warm smile toward him. The boy scanned his colleague trying to figure out what was going on.

" Interesting," he said rather loudly although he didn't intend it to be heard. Realizing he had made a mistake he fought to keep that from his eyes.

" What?"

" I can't figure out why you're here, usually it's plainly in your expression."

The vision's smile grew wider, almost as if she was silently laughing at him. Although it wasn't apparent on their faces it was easy to feel the connection that blossomed between the two. Breaking the sustained silence the girl spoke up, her face growing serious with each passing moment.

" I came to tell you that I will be leaving for New York in just a few hours so I won't be here to help you out. I deeply apologize."

" So, I take it you're going with Pup-ette to the tournament, Kasumi?"

" Yes", a smile re-appeared on her face," You know how close the two of us are, were like sisters and I know you feel the same way about her too." The teen snorted and pulled his head away. As if he cared about Kasumi or her silly little friends. All he needed from her was to work for him, not a friendship. What was with her anyway? She came in and acted friendly toward him. He ventured she wasn't even interested in being friends, that she was probably after his money like everyone else was. He looked back on her with one eye opened and one closed in an odd expression. " I don' know what you are talking about but I don't have any attachment to that Devil!"

The angelic vision's hues glittered with the truth as she turned to leave. Before she proceeded Kasumi turned and gave the dark hearted teen a playful gesture with the bat of her lashes. Without further hesitation, she left him yet again in the comfort of his dim office. " Why she even bothers to even consult me on things I could care less about defies anything that seems logical." The brunette thought to himself as he returned to what he was doing. With the newly found silence brought content as the boy went about his work. No one was around to bother him and that was all he needed to be the least bit happy.

After completing what work there was to be done he gathered his things and began to leave. Opening the door he observed yet another female blocking his only exit. Her hair was a rosy color and her eyes were as brilliant as sunrays. Along her slender figure was a white tube top accompanied by a pink skirt that clung around goddess like legs. She moved toward the obviously older teen a smile playing those lips.

" Hello Seto-san," the bright-eyed girl said in a sexy tone. 

" What do you want?" Kaiba's icy eyes narrowed as he turned his gaze down to view her. Another vexation, what joy.

" You know what I want." A seductive smile rounded her face as she canted her head to the side playing coy with him.

" Don't play games with me Hikaru. I am in no mood for it!" The male uttered vehemently. Hikaru stepped back quickly almost jumping back from the heat in his voice to avoid being burned. However it appeared by the look on her face that this girl got quite some pleasure out of pissing off people. The girl laughed inside when she saw his face. Who cared if it pissed Kaiba off when she toyed with him? Whoever that was it most certainly wasn't her. She had charisma and that was all she needed to get in and out of trouble.

" My, my what energy. Are you like that all the time?" She let out a soft giggle and sent a captivating glare his way. 

Kaiba rolled his eyes," Tell me what you want or move." Shock raised in her eyes as Hikaru realized that her charismatic ways could not sway Kaiba. 

"Fine I came here to finalize the deal." She said solemnly her fun being ruined.

" Oh really? What is there to finalize?"

" Just the fact that I will receive the money I was promised."

" YOU CAME HERE FOR THAT! OF course you will receive the money you were promised why wouldn't I give it to you do you think I'm some kind of fraud Hikaru?" The blue eyed teen cocked his head still keeping the appearance of anger fresh on his face. 

The demonic blessing stepped back and retaliated with a scornful look of her own. " I would never think that of you I'm just making sure you keep your word!"

" I have no more time for you." Kaiba brushed past Hikaru leaving her in the dimly lit hallway by herself. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes with an exasperated sigh " I will never get what makes him such a prick." 

~~~~*~~~~

The new day held much promise as the sun rose lazily over Domino City. Yellow and orange presented beautiful warmth in the face of a cool yet light blue, which was the essence of the morning sky. Wondrous as the morning may have been within the air there held a cold silence that anyone away could feel in his or her bones. Yugi walked out of the quiet game shop and looked around seeing no one within his sight. He began to stroll down the sidewalk with no destination in mind. As he walked he lost himself in his thoughts like he usually did when he wasn't with his friends drifting off into silence of the morn.

" Yugi is that you?" a soft male voice called to him, making echoes throughout the empty street. He froze in shock and slowly turned around to view a familiar face. It was Ryou and it looked as if he had ran quite some way to catch up to his friend. The white haired boy smiled realizing his assumption was correct. " Well it has been a long time hasn't it?" 

Yugi took in a deep breath and replied gently," Yes it has where have you been the last two weeks? All of us were so worried.

"Umm" Ryou laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head " I was in Egypt. You see before I left I was kind of in a depression, so I decided to get away and do some thinking." The shorter boy lifted his eyebrows in a somewhat confused manner. 

" That's an interesting place to go and do some thinking." 

" Yes I guess it is?" Ryou began to whip about frantically as to look for something and couldn't find it.

" Are you okay?" A display of concern appeared upon Yugi's gentle face.

" Yeah, I'm fine, I just am trying to find a message I was going to give you." 

" A message?"

" Yes ah ha! Here it is!" Ryou pulled an envelope from the white cargo pants he was wearing and handed it to Yugi. He examined the letter with a furrowed brow then began to read.

Yugi-

If you have gotten this letter it most likely means you have received the puzzle. I trust that you know there is a great disturbance both in the shadow realm and here on Earth. It is necessary that you complete you're mission. To help you I have sent Ryou and my brother Marik. Thank you and good luck for the world's fate rests on you shoulders.

-Isis 

" So that's why you came back." Yugi sent a playful smile Ryou's way, the other just looking away from Yugi's soft gaze. 

" Yea, I guess you could say that," The taller boy looked to the ground his face flushed with crimson. He felt warm although the cool autumn air felt cold against his sweaty body." 

Yugi looked up at Ryou concern upon his face. " Are you okay Ryou? You look a little bit" 

" NO! I mean I'm fine Yugi it's alright."

" Okay," The short teenage boy took a step back from his friend " Well back on the subject If Marik is here where is he? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Ryou turned a deeper red he felt so awkward but why? He had never felt like this before.

" UmWhen I saw him last he was slee Oh my it's almost noon who knows what he will do if he's left alone!" Ryou began to sprint down the street in the other direction. Realizing that he forgot Yugi, he turned around to bid him farewell then returned to finding his other friend.

The wind softly caressed his face as he watched his friend disappear from his sight. Yet again he was left alone to himself. He took in a deep breath a continued on his lonely walk. 

As the day grew to twilight he found himself in a secluded place on top of one of the tallest buildings in Domino. The view was breath taking as he could see all if not most of the city. The tops of the structures below were tipped with orange and the streets that ran next to them were a pitch black. The sky, which was a lustrous light and airy blue, had faded into a mix of purple, orange and red. At this time all the action that was present during the day was winding down with the setting sun. 

" Yugi is that you," a voice came from behind him, calling out as if unsure of what it had asked. Yugi turned about to see it was his friend Jonouchi.

" How did you know I was here?" The short teen queried a bit confused as to how the taller of the two had actually found him.

" Actually I didn't. I just came here like I always do." The blonde shrugged, and sent a confused look toward his friend. 

" You come here often?" Yugi looked up at his friend, having to crane his head up to look him in the eye.

" Yeah, I like to come here to clear my mind." Jou looked down at his friend with a typical Jou smile on his face. He took in a deep breath and shifted his vision to the sky stretching almost endlessly above them," Especially with all the weird stuff happening lately ya know?" 

" You mean ever since a week ago?" 

" Yeah" The blonde smirked at his friend," Well I guess that's the way things are when you're in this group, eh Yugi?" Yugi let out a small laugh knowing what his friend said was all too true. Jou walked over to the edge of the rooftop, and took yet another deep breath. 

Yugi came to his friend's side, looking up at the taller teen, " Only two days till the big tournament!" Yugi said with vigor, his hands clenched in an excitement. The thrill faded from his form as he looked upon his friend's face. In his chocolate eyes there held a deep sadness though he wore an emotionless expression. Something was torturing him within

" Something's bothering you isn't it?"

" Nothings wrong why do you assume that just because I'm quiet doesn't mean something's wrong with me!" Jou looked away from his friend his voice holding more anger then he meant, as that he didn't want Yugi to look into his eyes anymore.

" I'm not assuming, I know something's going on or is wrong. Come on you can tell me anything we're best friends" Those last words echoed throughout his mind " Were best friends" He now knew he couldn't lie to his best friend he knew something was wrong and he couldn't deny it any longer. A feeling of guilt and self-loathing washed over the blonde.

" Lots of things are wrong Yugi I'm just confused and I don't know everything's so fustrat'n ARGH I can't stand this feel'n! "

" I wish I knew how to help you." Yugi's voice grew soft as if he was in deep thought. This was great just a couple days ago he again took up the burden of saving the world and now his friend was silently breaking down and he didn't know what to do about it. 

" It's okay Yugi somehow I know this is something that I should figure out and solve for myself. I can't keep on relying on you guys to help me every which way." Jou placed his hand over his eyes and lifted his head. Yugi revealed a smile yet again to his friend. 

" I see Jou, You sure you don't want me to"

" No it's okay Yugi," Jou cut him off and Yugi gave him a nod." I'm sorry but as I said before I should be the one to deal with my own problems."

Yugi gave him no response knowing that his silence noted his understanding. For a while the two just stared at the stars not saying word. The mood was neither happy nor sad just kind of deadened as was the crisp air round them. Finally Jou broke the silence. 

" Yeah I guess I'm kinda excited to be going to the tournament." He smiled just a bit.

" It's probably because _you_ were actually _invited_ this time." Yugi couldn't help tease his friend.

" What do you mean ' actually invited' I was invited all the other times too!"

"Whatever you say Jou whatever you say." The blonde just turned away and growled. Moments later the two friends suddenly burst out into laughter. Soon after it seemed the both of them had forgotten their problems totally. Ultimately the laughter stopped and they began to talk again.

" Hmm well only two more days." Yugi started.

"And then we'll be on the road again." Jou finished, beginning to head towards the door." Well I should be going Yugi I didn't have so much sleep last night and I'm no good to you tired now am I?" The older teen smiled at his younger friend.

" No, I guess you're not," Yugi replied " I guess you should be going." His voice then turned soft.

" Yes, bye Yugi." Jou signaled to his friend and took his leave. 

Alone there in the night he stood on top of a roof. As he looked up there was nothing but the beautiful night sky. Millions of silver stars hung like candles against the deep indigo of the sky itself. As he looked over to the West the sky grew lighter and you could tell where the sun had set. Just a little while ago it felt as if Yugi had nothing to fear and that everything was okay but now inside of him sat a feeling of uncertainty. It was times like this where he needed a friend the most.

An-

Wow I got chapter four finished! WHEEEE and this time I posted on Saturday night! Oh and bye the way I got a beta reader. Please everyone give a hand for Aeonian Dreams! Why aren't you clapping well maybe you are but I can't hear You! Well if you are it's much appreciated please read review and look forward to the next chapter! I'm tired! I want a frappcino !( if that's how ya spell it?)


	5. Into the Dark of This Horizon

**A/N:** Yay chapter five! I'm so excited and ecstatic!  I never thought I would make it this far I'm so thankful to everyone you all brighten up my day when I get your reviews! By the way about my posting habits, now that I've gotten used to the whole high school thing in check I'll post every two to three weeks. I will also let you know if I can't post on a certain date(s) when I post new chapters, ahead of time! KK? Chapitre 5: Into the Dark of This Horizon_  "When darkness descends, stand up and with the light in your Heart rise to the occasion."_ The darkness of the young morning enveloped him, a brisk air breathing down his neck. It was about 3-ish and the sun had not yet risen. Above him was a vast empty plain of Indigo. Letting out a small sigh, he turned to face the calm sea he would later sail across. Loneliness was all he could feel although he didn't know why."Are you okay, Yugi, you seem tired?"  A deep voice beckoned from behind him." No I'm all right, I just couldn't get to sleep so I came here,"" Anxious?""Yes…a little"" Something else is it?"" No its just I'm so confused one minute I'm excited about everything and the next I'm kind of scared, y'know". The shorter boy lowered his head in thought.Soon he began pacing around the pier keeping the well-maintained silence intact. After a while he became bored and in fact quite restless so he decided to move to a more secluded place.  All the boy could feel was the frustration his convoluted emotions had left him with and behind it all those emotions was a wall of nothing-ness; blank nothing-ness. He looked down into the waxing, waning waves into the deep indigo soul of the ocean.  " I'm sorry…" Yugi spoke as he recoiled to himself." Why are you sorry?"" Because…because I shouldn't be like this; I shouldn't be scared, I shouldn't be so wish washy with what I feel. I'm supposed to be strong for my destiny, for you and most of all my friends. What are they going to do; I'm the one who's strong always there for them when they need me to. If I'm going to help them I can't be this way… the thing is I know I'm still that courageous person deep down inside me but I can't feel it…It's like I'm lost…"Tears fled down the young boy's face uncontrollably.Sadness now mixed in with whatever frustration Yugi was feeling making plunge down into immediate anxiety to help Yugi.A few moments later he looked to the horizon seeing the sun on the verge of rising. He had an idea." Yugi emotions and life are like the day, there aretimes when the sun, happiness are the strongest most visual things around, then there are times when the sun sets and it becomes dark and the night seems endless. It's okay to feel scared or feel insecure those are natural emotions and when you don't deem yourself strong enough your friends will be there for you. Don't worry please…"A smile of his own appeared on Yugi's face. What Yami was saying was true; everything would be all right. Nothing would get in his way, not even his own emotions. Where sadness, frustration, and emptiness had once been, confidence and even slight joy now resided. The storm had passed and all was calm. " Well, what do you know?" a voice called from behind him. Recognizing the voice Yugi chuckled at the sheer irony of the moment. But then again, thinking about the type of relationship that he had with his friends, maybe it wasn't quite that ironic. " So you're here too, eh Jou?" he turned to face his best friend, lightly laughing still."Yeah, I got kinda bored so I decided to come here. "The tall blonde shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly." But… never mind…" Yugi, perplexed, shook his head trying to figure out how Jou could possibly be bored at 4 in the morning. It was nice to know that his closest friend was here, no matter how creepy the fact they've coincidentally bumped into each other more than once within twenty-four hours may be.  Yugi smiled, content, and returned to staring at the sunrise, his friend taking a seat next to him. Happiness filled the air through a cool refreshing early morning wind. It was simple moments like these this that made life bearable. It was joy that made him want to save humanity.  In fact, when was the last time he actually enjoyed something like this, the beauty all around him, the new day, just being alive? With all the commotion as of late and before that the cloud of mundane-ness that shrouded his life it must've been ages something like this was able to happen."Are you excited?' the shorter of the two spoke up.Jou turned to his friend and smiled wickedly, " Of course I am! Who wouldn't be excited about kickin' a whole bunch of ass?" Yugi let out a small laugh, how typical of Jou.The magic of the moment had now worn of, in spite of the fact that both boys were now content at least for a second. Judging by the sun's almost full appearance, it was about probably about five, with a vast amount of time before anything interesting would happen. What was currently felt as content, had melted now into a cold, wet puddle of boredom. While Yugi stared off into space, pondering life's bigger questions, Jou on the other hand, frustratingly, fidgeted around,"GAH! I can't take it anymore, this is so boring!" The blonde barked, falling roughly to the ground back first."Then why did you come?" His friend innocently queried. " Because I thought it would be better than sitting athome doing nothing.""Well look on the bright side, Jou, at least you don'thave to wait another week for the tournament.'" I guess you're right."       For a while the two friends just talked of trivial things, trying to fight off the insufferable enemy called monotony. It didn't work too well, but it passed the time.      But before they could even realize it, time had flashed by bringing, many other duelists, friends and foes as well as the ship itself into the pier.      Many voices seemed to speak at once and fill the air with their song of mixed emotions, as the area bustled with a crowd of people. As far as Yugi could see there were most likely more than three times as many duelists than he had seem in last two tournaments he had gone to! Though it was crowded it was spectacular seeing all those people, all with hopes for the upcoming event. Fortune, fame, anything, you name it.       Now that most everyone was there it was time to search for the rest of the gang. Both of the boys searched from one end of the pier to the other. Their search had come up fruitless and to add to the situation now they were out of ideas. Jou suggested splitting up to look for everyone but it wasn't such a good plan to separate and increase they're chances of not getting back together. With nothing else left to do, it was decided to just stay put and hope the others find them. Whether or not it would work only time could tell.             By that time it was eight and people were ushering duelists onto the ship, and still there was no sign of the others. All hope was lost or so it seemed. The ship was loading; time was running out, everything was falling out of place. Fear had gotten the better of Yugi, as it became closer and closer to boarding time.What would he do? Everyone has always gone to tours together. Would things still be the same? "Yugi, Jounouchi! We're sorry for being late!" the two teens turned to view Anzu running toward them, Ryou, Honda and Malik following closely behind her." I'm glad you made it." Yugi sent a beaming smile to his other friends as they caught up to him."Were glad… to have …had made it too…" Ryou said, catching his breath." I hate to break up the reunion but shouldn't we be boarding the ship?" Malik pointed out as the others realized they were the only ones still on the pier.            Quickly the whole gang marched up onto the ship and re-organized at the nose of the ship. And by now the sun had made its full appearance and was shedding its light everywhere warming even the coldest of souls.      They'd now found each other and were now ready to face anything that may be thrown their way.            The better part of the morning they talked, joked and played as any group of friends should. Yugi found it relaxing to be able to not have to worry; life seemed to be the most beautiful thing at times like this. It was like a vacation, maybe it was the cool, blue ocean surrounding him, the ever so free and comforting breeze, whatever it was it was bliss.      As the hour of noon approached, everyone decided it was best to go in search of their rooms. But when they had turned to leave they found themselves facing an oh so familiar face." So you're here?" She said in an icy-cool tone. Long, blue, silver, and black tresses of hair blew gently across her delicately featured face as the girl stood tall and elegant."Huriko you're here?!" Yugi spoke questioningly but still with a nervous excitement."Yes I am." Huriko's words were short as if to be filled witha sorrowful anger."Huriko?" Anzu stepped forward from the group, clenching her chest and finding the strength to confront the icy-beauty. Giving Anzu her attention the ice queen switched her passive gaze from Yugi to her." I want to apologize for anything I said that might have offended you. I was wondering, maybe we might actually be friends?" The brunette spoke in confidence. Huriko lowered her eyes, making Anzu uneasy."Maybe? In a perfect world." She replied icily as she indifferently cut through the middle of the mass of people to proceed to the other end of the ship.       Frozen, Anzu stood shocked, appalled, and mostly hurt.In an attempt to comfort her, Ryou put his hand on her shoulder and told her everything was okay. She silently nodded, telling everyone she was going to be okay, although they were still concerned. What were they to say? She'd started the whole mess, talking about a girl they hardly knew behind her back, on the first day of school no less! Of course they were going to side with Anzu, but Huriko's reaction was not surprising.        With the feel good moment of the day ruined and nothing else left for them to do, the whole gang went ahead with the original plan to find their quarters. As always in a landslide vote everyone resolved to stay and Jou's room to give Yugi a bit of peace.      Yugi trudged into his room, now feeling the repercussions of waking up and being active at three in the morning. The room was absolutely gorgeous. On one end of the lavish room was a bedroom type place with a king sized four-post bed and on the other was a comfortable living room space with two couches, all of which were done in black and silver.      Using what energy he had left, he flopped onto one of the couches, burring his head in a feather soft pillow. It was like a soft cloud light and fluffy. The day was far from over and he had already had a day's worth of action, the early morning at the pier, almost leaving his friends behind, and not to forget the escapade with Huriko out there. Despite all that had happened, Yugi could take comfort in resting a while.Bit by bit he fell into a deep sleepy spell, taking rise among his dreams. A land of love, and adventure… END Chapitre FIVE **A/N:** I did it! Sorry again for not posting when I should but now that it's summer I don't think I'll have much of a problem with posting. From now on I'll have updates about my current work and posting date and times on my bio so make sure to check on it! I'd like to give some credit to my co-author and editor, KazeShinai, for editing this chapter! For those of you who don't know I'm coming out with another fic ! Well... Two actually but only one other Yuggiou…Its title is _Strength _and it's an angst story but I assure you it will be good…I hope… Oh yesh I almost forgot: Chibi Tenshi Sama - I'm sorry I introduced to many new characters at once. I was only trying to grasp peoples attention and get them wanting more by leaving questions …Its something I do … However I will work on trying to make things less confusing!See ya in chappie six! (and yes I know the word chapter iz spelled funky. I think it's the French spelling of the word not quite sure though)Jing here ya go!


End file.
